carsgameremakefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Discussion/@comment-25966379-20150420033004
I drew a picture of what the Character Selection Screen should look like. It contains 64 characters displayed 8X8, all on one screen so new players who play on a long-time player's account won't make any mistake in character selection. Additions: Stanley, he should be resurrected so he can win races as he founded Radiator Springs! Exceptions: Alts, they are noticably put in the same slot, note the < ALTS > under the character name. Red, too large. Tourists, unworthy of being playable for multiple reasons, plus, there isn't enough room on my paper. I thought up of an unlocking criteria for the characters in case we have to unlock them: Lightning: Already Playable Mater: Already Playable Sally: Already Playable Doc: Already Playable Ramone: Already Playable Flo: Already Playable Sheriff: Already Playable Fillmore: Already Playable Sargeant: Already Playable Luigi: Already Playable Guido: Already Playable Lizzie: Already Playable Chick Hicks: Already Playable King: Win each Piston Cup Race at least once Darrel Cartrip: Beat the Staff Ghost on all Pistion Cup Tracks Mia: Already Playable Tia: Already Playable Gudmund: Spend 15 minutes off road Otto: Spend 10 minutes on shortcuts Kojimoto: Spend 15 minutes powersliding Giovanni: Win a race on all Mater-National tracks Emma: Spend 5 minutes under the use of a boost canister Candice: Win 25 races in Santa Caurberera El Machismo: Win 25 races in Autovia Stinger: Win 25 races in Motoropolis city Boost: Have best ranking in 10 online battles DJ: Finish a Cup Runners with 20 Cups in hand Wingo: Finish a Bumper Battle with 10 points Snot Rod: Already Playable Fletcher: Win 25 races on Cars 2's london tracks Gerald: Win 15 online races as Fletcher El Guapo: Win 50 offline races using alts Papo: Win 15 online races as El Guapo Philip: Spend 5 minutes gliding Yurikaa: Win 15 online races using Philip Vince: A key unlocking him is found at his doorstep in exploration Barry: Win 15 offline races as Vince Sonny: Win 15 online races as Vince Lenny: Win 15 battles as Vince Fred: Already Playable DH Student: Win 25 races as Doc CH Student: Win 25 races as Chick Hicks Tommy Joe: Already Playable Lewis: A key unlocking him is behind RB stadium in exploration Judd: Win all rustbucket races at least once Cletus: Beat all staff ghosts in rustbucket races Buford: Win 25 Rustbucket Races Zeke: Unlock all the other Rustbucket Racers VIN: Win 15 online races as CH Student Tater: Win 10 Rustbucket Races using Mater Tater Jr.: Unlocked with Tater Bubba: Win 15 offline races using Tater or Tater Jr. Tractor: Beat all levels of Tractor Tipping Stanley: Win 10 Road Races using Lizzie or beat all Radiator Springs races at least once Trophy Girl: Beat all RoR Races at least once Mike: A key for him is found at Lightning's racing HQ in exploration Not Chuck: Win 10 races using Guido HTB Pitty: Beat a opposing Not Chuck in an online race Doc Pitty: Win 15 online races using DH Student MotorCo Pitty: Win 10 RS Speedway races using VIN Sulley: Win 15 online races using Mike Count Spatula: Win 25 races using Monster Tires Crippler: Win 15 offline races using C. Spatula Ginormous: Win 15 online races using C. Spatula Here is the picture <-